


What Fourth Wall?

by pushingcrazies



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t unusual for Lestrade to barge into 221B like he owned the place, but rarely did he look so…well, disturbed would be the best word for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Fourth Wall?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [N/A](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7502) by The Consulting Marauder. 



> I wrote this ages ago, but somehow it missed the transfer from Tumblr to AO3. Pure and utter crack, smashing the fourth wall.

It wasn’t unusual for Lestrade to barge into 221B like he owned the place, but rarely did he look so…well, disturbed would be the best word for it.

“Is everything alright?” John asked.  Even Sherlock looked a little alarmed when he saw Lestrade’s face.

Lestrade ran a hand through his hair.  “No.  No, it’s not alright.  This blog of yours has gotten a little out of hand.  Or rather, I should say the fans of your blog have.”

Sherlock and John exchanged a bemused look.  “Nope, sorry, don’t follow,” John said.

Lestrade sighed and reached for John’s laptop.  “Don’t you two ever Google yourselves?”  At their negative replies, he continued.  “Well, Anderson thought it would be fun to Google me, and the results were….” He struggled for words for a moment, then just gave up and turned the laptop so the other two men could see.  Apparently there were entire blogs dedicated to the “Silver Fox Greg Lestrade.”  John would’ve laughed if Lestrade didn’t seem so upset by it; honestly, it was kind of adorable.

Lestrade caught his eye.  “That’s not the worst of it,” he said.  He scrolled down a bit.  Sherlock frowned.

“What is ‘fanfiction?’” he asked.  Lestrade clicked on the link, apparently willing to let the website speak for him.

All three men read for a moment, then recoiled in shock.  John felt like he might throw up; Greg looked like he wanted to stab his own eyes out; Sherlock spluttered incoherently.

“But you…that’s not…my brother…You and my brother arenotlovers,” he finally managed to ground out.

“I know that,” Lestrade hissed through gritted teeth.  “But apparently, some of the fans of John’s blog think we’re having some secret affair.  And there’s usually cake involved.”

This was too much for John.  He burst into laughter.  He couldn’t help it; yes, his blog and its fans had caused Lestrade mortification and serious damage to his reputation, but it wasreally fucking funny.

“Oh, you laugh now, but wait until you see what they’ve written about you and Sherlock,” Lestrade muttered darkly.  “There’s even some lovely artwork.  Tell me, John…can you imagine what “m-preg” means?”

John froze as he thought about it.  He slammed the lid to the laptop shut.  Okay, no need to panic.  Tomorrow, he’d just…take the whole website down.  And ask Mycroft if he knew of any viruses that would wipe out the internet.  The whole fucking internet.


End file.
